omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Reinhard Heydrich
|-|Reinhard Heydrich= |-|Human Reinhard= |-|Interview with Kaziklu bey= |-|Hadou God= |-|Kajiri Kamui Kagura= |-|Pantheon= Character Statistics Tiering: At least 5-B, likely''' far higher', '''1-A' via LLT and Gladsheimr | 5-B, likely 4-A. Will eventually become 1-A with all Eight Swastikas opened | 1-A Verse: Dies Irae Name: Reinhard Tristan Eugen Heydrich, Mephisto Pheles, Kemono-Dono, Monarch of Destruction, King of Valhalla Gender: Male Age: 102 Classification: High Ranking Officer of the German Army (Formerly), Longinus Dreizehn Orden #1 and Leader of the LDO, Mercurius's Apoptosis | Hadou God, God of Shurado-Shikoten Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, and 8; Reinhard has stated that he will never truly die so long as war existed , and is farther reaffirmed ) , Regeneration (Low-Godly, Mid-Godly within Gladsheimr), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Able to sense souls and their specific characteristics , even at large distances ), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (LDO members in the Yetzirah degree can damage souls with their regular attacks , can absorb the souls of the dead, and can constantly resurrect and restore the souls of those in Gladsheimr, can passively burn away souls with Longinuslanze), Law Manipulation (Beri'ah users canenforce their greatest desire on reality , can rewrite the Law of the world with Gladsheim ) Reality Warping (Can enforce his deepest desire onto reality with his Briah and completely overwrite it with Atziluth), Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation, Temporal Erasure, Narrative Erasure, and Conceptual Manipulation (The Longinuslanze deals conceptual damage due nature as an Ahnenerbe , and with Machina's Beri'ah), Light Manipulation, Summoning (via Gladsheimr), Darkness Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Via the Longinuslanze), Energy Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Via Cain's Briah), Intangibility (Via Kei or Beatrice's Briah's), Absorption (Via the Longinuslanze and Wilhelm's Briah), Teleportation, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Barrier Creation, Necromancy, Matter Manipulation, Nonexistence Manipulation (Can erase anything along with its history while using Machina's Briah), Space-Time Manipulation, Can negate magic attacks, Holy Relics cannot be nullified , Resurrection, Durability Negation, Can always become faster than his target through Wolfgang's Briah, Immunity to natural poisons and diseases, Resistance to Magic, Mental, Spiritual, Spatial, Temporal and Conceptual Attacks, Aura (Charisma and Fear type. See feats section down below), Can boost the power of any of his Legionnaire's (Was able to make Wilhelm strong enough to fight evenly with Methuselah as well as boost his resistances to the latter's abilities) | All previous abilities in addition to Immortality (Type 10), Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Regeneration (True-Godly), Acausality, Information Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Cosmic Awareness, Abstract Existence, Nigh-Omniscience, Nigh-Omnipresence (Omnipresent in his own territory) Destructive Ability: At least Planet Level, likely far higher (Casually one-shottedMethuselah), can ignore durability in a variety of ways, Metaverse level via Longinuslanze Testament and Gladsheimr''' (While throwing Longinuslanzeat Methuselah, the light that emanated was so intense that not only did it erase Methuselah's power, it also erased its origin which is Mercurius's Law. Reinhard's creation figment resides in a location that is free from the Laws of the world, which would include Mercurius's Acta Est Fabula) | At least '''Planet level (should be comparable to his interview with Kaziklu bey iteration), likely Multi-Solar System level '''(has been stated to be able to shake the very foundation of the universe itself just by summoning Longinuslanze, and then proceeds to do it againwith his mere presence alone); can ignore durability in a variety of ways. '''Metaverse level with all Eight Swastikas opened (when all eight Swastikas are open Reinhard is fully unsealed and will begin emanation, where he paints the cosmos in His Atziluth and becomes a Hadou God) |''' Metaverse level''' (The source of the Hadou and Gadou Gods power is Taikyoku which is responsible for everything in creation itself including space, time, concepts, and even duality itself, Reinhard specifically has fought and matched Mercurius, whom is a being that transcends conception) Speed: FTL, likely FTL+ (Should at least be as fast as his three commanders), Infinite attack speed with Longinuslanze Testament (Capable of ignoring the concept of distance to strike its enemy in a literal instant), Varies with Nilfheimr Fenriswolf (Like Schreiber, Reinhard can use this ability to always move faster than his enemy unless they outright halt his movement) | FTL, likely FTL+ (At least the same as before, casually kept pace with Ren Fuji and traded 50 strikes with the latter in under a hundred microseconds), Infinite attack speed with Longinuslanze Testament, Varies with Nilfheimr Fenriswolf | Nigh-Omnipresent normally, Omnipresent in his own territory Lifting Ability: Superhuman (Exact level unknown) | Superhuman | Irrelevant Striking Ability: At least Planet Class, likely''' higher', '''Metaversal' with Longinuslanze | At least Planet Class likely Multi-Solar System Class 'will eventually become '''Metaversal '| '''Metaversal Durability: At least Planet Level, likely higher | At least Planet level, likely Multi-Solar System Level '| '''Metaverse Level '(Tanked attacks from Mercurius) '''Stamina: Limitless (Reinhard's stamina did not wane even after Methuselah accelerated time at a rate of billions of years every second) Range: At least several kilometers (His attacks should cover similar range as Eleonore's, whose projectiles have been shown to travel this far), Universal with Longinuslanze Testament (due to its property of "never missing", it will chase its targets across a virtually infinite 3-D distance), Multiversal with teleportation via Gladsheimr | Metaversal Intelligence: Genius; Reinhard, as the commander of the Gestapo during World War II, is a highly accomplished tactician, general and leader, attracting swathes of followers with his sheer charisma and majesty and memorizing each and every one of them so that he can best call their abilities to the battlefield with Gladsheimr. Having over sixty years of combat experience, he is more than capable of handling all of his abilities with ease, casually beating back Ren, Beatrice, and Kei in their initial encounters. Seeing himself as "the master" and others as his "servants", he sees himself as the monarch of destruction, being unmatched in combat until his final confrontation with Ren, but even then the latter had help from Marie, a Hadou God. Due to lacking a competent rival up to this point, he is somewhat overconfident at times despite his admission that he feels that he will be defeated at some point, weakly laughing at the thought of being beaten by a few upstarts until they actually start to challenge him. In addition to his combat prowess, he is also knowledgeable regarding culture and can quote literary classics and ancient texts like the Bible with ease. Furthermore, Gladsheimr grants him access to the memories and experiences of his one hundred million legionnaires, giving him the combined equivalent of 6.1 billion years of experience on the battlefield. | Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: As a man who expresses his affection through the heat of battle and sheer destructive force, he refuses to use the Longinuslanze's effect unless he is truly irritated with how poor of a fight his foes are putting up or if he truly loves the battle he's received with them. Notable Feats: *Reinhard possesses tremendous charisma, enough for even Mercurius to call him the most charismatic being in the world and one fit to wield the Longinuslanze Testament. He once recited a speech during the Fall of Berlin that convinced 200,000 people consisting of ordinary civilians and soldiers to commit suicide and join his Legion. Is also charismatic to the point that Eleonore, a notoriously strong-willed woman, and Beatrice's superior, fall in love with him and made her willing to sacrifice herself as his shield and to destroy anybody who defies him. His aura is also fear-inducing as he is able to bring fear to all of his Legion members, even to those such as Schreiber who still retains his fear of him even while using his True Briah. Versions: Interview with Kaziklu Bey | Dies Irae | Hadou God Other Attributes List of Equipment: His lance, Longinuslanze Testament (Also known as the Spear of Destiny) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Longinuslanze Testament:' Reinhard’s Holy Relic, also named and known as the Spear of Destiny, something only he himself can wield due to being the most charismatic being in the world. The weapon is described as being “Fast like Albedo, never missing like Rubedo, and all-killing like Nigredo ”, meaning that the spear is always faster than its target, never misses, and kills whatever it hits on a physical, mental, spiritual, temporal, conceptual and narrative level before dragging their soul to Valhalla to become part of Reinhard's legion. Reinhard can also instantly curse the target with a Stigma with the Longinus should he choose to at anytime, making them a part of his Legion the moment they die. Additionally, the spear can also ignore the concept of distance, as Rindou Koga (his Holy Relic's successor in Kajiri Kamui Kagura) was able to do this through her use of it against the Tenma's and Valeria was able to use this to get close to Wolfgang and attack him in surprise while the latter had his True Briah active; this aspect allows Reinhard to have the spear fired at his enemies in an instant without having to cross any distance at all. Aside from Reinhard himself, those who look upon the Lance itself will have their minds burned and their souls erased, and attempting to lay hands on it will also erode their existence the longer they hold onto it (even Ren Fuji, who has the unique capacity to wield any other Holy Relic in the series such as Beatrice's, would fall prey to this should he ever lay his hands on the spear). Gladsheim.png|The Castle of Wewelsburg IWKB Gladsheim.png|Mobilized Gladsheim *'Gladsheimr - Gullinkambi Fünfte Weltall:' Reinhard’s Briah, his desire being "I love everything". As love is equivalent to that of destruction to Reinhard, his desire manifests itself as a massive, hellish castle the size of a city with an interior entirely made out of souls. Anyone that is killed within the castle or is slain via Longinuslanze Testament becomes a part of Reinhard’s Legion of Einherjar , giving him all of their memories and powers . It also makes his Legion immortal as long as they are bound to him . It has a passive effect of distorting distance and coordination , making it impossible to get close unless one is invited to the castle itself by Reinhard. Gladsheimr is also capable of transforming into a mobile skeletal creature large enough to dwarf mountains that possesses great mobility, can produce more energy than any earthquake in history all the way to 1939 through its movement alone, and can turn entire countries to ash with an energy blast fired from its mouth. Additionally, the castle itself is detached from the multiverse, allowing Reinhard to have it manifest wherever he wishes and allowing him to instantly teleport anywhere in the multiverse by using it as a launching pad. He can also summon the Einherjar he's obtained to do battle alongside him, giving him the advantage through sheer numbers via this method. Some notable Einherjar include: **'Tubal Cain:' An immortal monster who has the ability to decompose anything, whether they be physical or intangible, as well as decomposing the soul itself. Has an inferior replica of Reinhard's lance, which allows it to use the abilities of those it has slain. **'Kaziklu Bey:' A vampire who can drain the energy out of everything in his surroundings, regardless of whether or not they are organic, inorganic, tangible, or intangible. **'Valkyrie:' Her Briah allows herself to become pure lightning, thus overwhelming her opponents with sheer speed and immunity to physical strikes. **'Leonhard August:' Has a Briah that allows her to become a being of pure flame, emitting enough to instantly vaporize metal while also becoming virtually impossible strike with physical attacks. **'Machina:' Einherjar Nigredo. A powerful being that can erase the existence of whatever he hits with his fists as long as it has a history. **'Malleus:' Has the ability to manipulate shadows and can summon torture tools out from her own shadow. Anyone that steps on it will be paralyzed, even unable to breathe if she so desires. **'Samiel:' Einherjar Rubedo. Her ability makes it so that her flames never miss (her false Briah makes it an ever-expanding fireball until it has taken out all the targets), has virtually infinite range and its temperature exceeds 10,000°C, its heat surpassing the center of a nuclear explosion. Using the true form of her ability, she can transport the target and herself to the inside of the barrel of her Holy Relic, making it essentially impossible to escape as it is a pocket dimension unto itself. Her flames are also able to ignore one's resistance to heat as it directly burns the soul. **'Hrozvitnir:' Einherjar Albedo. Has the ability to always be faster than the opponent, regardless of whether they move beyond the speed of light or not and whether they slow him down or speed themselves up through time manipulation. Isaak.jpg|Isaak *'Zonnenkind - Gladsheimr:' An extension of Gladsheimr, Isaac (Reinhard’s son and the entity who manages the castle) will summon various objects to protect Reinhard should harm ever come to him. Such objects include mausers, rifles, panzerfausts, landmines, tanks, anti-tank shells and swarms of skeletal Legionnaires (which consist of hundreds of million souls that reside in Reinhard's castle including that of the entire German Army that fought in WW2, hundreds of thousands of civilians such as those who died in WW2 in Berlin and of Suwabara City), all with the ability to damage and destroy the soul just like the Holy Relics in the series as well as bringing anyone they kill into becoming part of Reinhard's legion. In addition, their ammunition will never run out as it replenishes after they restored from destruction by Reinhard's power should they somehow fall in battle (even if their soul is destroyed). This being due to Reinhard's Castle being in a constant state of creation and destruction. Because of this, it is virtually impossible to try and thin their numbers as long as Reinhard and his castle exists. Day of wrath.jpg|Dies Irae-The Day of Wrath *'Du Sollst - Dies Irae:' The manifestation of Reinhard’s Law, one that follows through with his desire of "loving everything". Through Dies Irae, every member of Reinhard’s Legion is brought to his level of existence, with all of their abilities becoming conceptual in nature to their previous effects (Schreiber’s Nilfheimr Fenriswolf, for instance, now ignores Causality Manipulation to move faster than his opponent, regardless of whether or not they are beyond time, space, or speed; Machina now kills concepts with his punches, and Eleonore burns concepts away, e.t.c.). Extra Info: Respect Thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dies Irae Category:Visual Novel Category:Villains Category:Vampires Category:Gods Category:Abstract Beings Category:Historical Figures Category:Immortals Category:Hax Category:Summoners Category:Parents Category:Leaders Category:Necromancers Category:Psychics Category:Fathers Category:Longinus Dreizehn Orden Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Space Benders Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Intangibility Users Category:Void Users Category:Aura Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regenerators Category:Law Manipulators Category:Probability Benders Category:Information Manipulators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Gravity Users Category:Nigh-Omnipresent Beings Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Darkness Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Poison Users Category:Curse Wielders Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Telepaths Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1